


Serving Root

by eryx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryx/pseuds/eryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more Sai does for Root and Danzo than just serving missions. Itachi makes an appearance at the end. Warning: non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serving Root

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This contains a mature sexual situation, non-con. If that bothers you, please don't read.

  
Sai served Root. Root was all he had known, not a family, just an anchor in the blankness of his being. He followed Danzo's orders because the older man believed he knew what was best for Konoha. Sai had no thoughts to himself besides those relating to missions. He repressed everything, though now it was as automatic as blinking. He had no notion that he could do anything else.

 

As an assassin, he moved in the flicker of shadows. His breath was almost inaudible whenever he accomplished tasks except -- sometimes when he returned to the Root headquarters, Danzo had a hunger in his eye and Sai knew what would happen.

 

The first time was clumsy, fumbling, as if Danzo had been so overwhelmed with the need to take that he didn't know what he wanted. Sai, aching, slumped into the shower afterwards, the warmth of the water stinging the nail scratches on his upper arms. He exhaled shuddering breaths and told himself it would never happen again, that ultimately he served Konoha. Loyal shinobi gave sacrifices for their villages, and this was his.

 

Danzo continued. He strived to be in control. Sai assumed that because he was Danzo's shinobi,maybe his right-hand man, he was the only one to receive attention like this. Danzo was never gentle.

 

His teeth always bit too hard, ripping the flesh of Sai's lips, and he crushed their mouths together to feel the bones of their jaws clicking. This time, late in the evening, Danzo ripped Sai's half shirt with his one good hand, the callused skin sliding down Sai's pale skin.

  
The older man's breath stunk, perhaps of rotting food, but it always smelled like feces to Sai. His fingers gripped Sai's length, with long nails pressing into the tender flesh just so. Sai was fortunate if Danzo's fingernails did not leave three thin, spider scratches on him. He was not fortunate tonight.

 

Danzo pulled Sai's cock in short, rapid tugs, ordering Sai to undress him in a low raspy whisper. If he were to give any more orders, it would not lead to anything good. Sai removed Danzo's robes and undergarments, deft fingers working the older man to a full erection. The faster he aroused Danzo, the sooner this would be over. Danzo, unfortunately, possessed the unpleasant slow nature of the elderly.

 

Now Sai was naked and the older man took ahold of his hips, turning him around and forcing him to his knees on the floor. Sai's eyes rose to the clock on the bookcase. 11:06 pm. If he concentrated on the time, he could ignore how much it hurt when Danzo thrust his wrinkled shaft into him. But it also made this last that much longer. Maybe this was shame.

 

Five minutes passed and Danzo jerked forward, fingernails cutting into the thin skin across Sai's hips. Sai moaned to get his superior's blood rushing even faster and repressed the bile rising in his throat. When he thrust back against Danzo's lower half, Danzo stifled a moan.

 

Thirty minutes now. The older man grunted as he drew closer to his release and his hand gripped Sai's cock as if to steady himself. Sai closed his eyes as he waited, but Danzo stopped and pulled out of him quickly. It was so unusual that Sai's eyes flew open and searched for the sudden interruption.

 

A man in a long black cloak adorned with red clouds. "Itachi-san," Danzo said, annoyed and startled as he reached for his clothes. Sai's brain was numb, but he managed to cover himself with his trousers. He stared at the ground and inhaled. Each breath did nothing to stop the stinging and unnatural feeling he had of being stretched there. Danzo left to go get papers, or something, Sai didn't really hear, and Sai pulled on his pants. Purple toenails appeared on the stone floor where he was staring. Itachi. Why?

 

"Stand," Itachi said and Sai obeyed without hesitation. His eyes remained cast downward as he regained his composure like all good Root shinobi.

 

A few seconds later, Sai succeeded and started to leave. "Please excuse me." He had no business here and the urge to shower was overwhelming.

 

"There will be no subsequent times for you." Itachi's voice was low and his statement vague. Sai blinked in confusion, but Itachi had already disappeared.


End file.
